Gym Leader's Retreat
by xCaligula's Commissions
Summary: A bathroom is damaged during the female gym leaders' annual beach retreat. Or, the omorashi-centered swimsuit fanservice episode. Contains desperation and wetting, so rated M for the fetishistic nature of that content. Contains female gym leaders from Gens 1 through 4.


**A/N: It was with great reluctance that I took on this commission, because I am terrible at mass-desperations and this fic involves a pretty large cast. When I was allowed to cut back characters, I did, but ultimately tried to keep as many as possible, though this made my challenge greater. I will be paying more attention to certain characters due to my client's bias, but I try to pay at least a little bit to everyone.**

Every year, the female gym leaders from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh would have a gathering, a retreat of sorts where they got away from their gyms for a little while and just enjoyed some girl time. Typically, they would go to a beach where they were able to reserve some of the beachfront for their weekend of fun and relaxation.

This year, everyone invited, with the exception of Fantina (who had a contest that weekend), was in attendance. Not to mention the addition of Tate, who never left Liza's side. The other girls did not mind him coming, seeing as he was still young, and they found the twin's closeness to be rather adorable.

One day, they were all out on the beach, enjoying themselves. Misty wore a light blue tankini, Erika wore a simple, yellow one piece, Janine wore a black one piece with a purple stripe, Sabrina wore a magenta bikini, Jasmine wore a yellow, ruffly one piece, Whitney wore a blue and pink bikini, Clair wore a navy one piece, Liza wore a light blue tankini with shorts as the bottom, while Tate wore the same shorts, Winona wore a lilac bikini, Flannery wore a black tankini, Roxanne wore a periwinkle one piece, Candice wore a light blue bikini, Maylene wore a white one piece, and Gardenia wore a green and orange bikini.

Though the whole point of the weekend was to get away from the gyms and the battles and all the work that came with that, it was a fact that all of these girls loved their Pokemon and loved battling with them, and it was only natural that there were quite a few battles going on at the beach one day.

It was all well and good, until one of the Pokemon attacks (and no one could really tell which one) misfired and did some property damage. Now, this wasn't uncommon, and pretty much all insurance plans covered for that sort of thing, but the building that got damaged was the only public bathroom for quite some distance.

They could not return to their hotel until a shuttle bus came to collect them, but several of them already had to pee a bit. Most notable was Whitney, who had been on her way to the bathroom when the attack had hit. She had had to go for a long time, but had been trapped in a battle of her own, and had to go so badly by this point that she was positively bursting.

Her desperation, combined with the shock caused by the destruction of that building, had caused her to leak quite a bit already. Her bathing suit had been mostly dry, as she had not been swimming for quite some time, but now the pink bottoms had a dark, wet patch on them.

Though she tried to hold back, she had already been at her very limit, and that wet patch grew as pee ran down her legs, splashing onto the sand. She was wetting herself, and though the other girls pretended not to notice, she knew they could all see it happening, even if no one was going to say anything.

They all knew that it wasn't exactly something she could have avoided, and that it could happen to anyone in that situation. Roxanne, Clair, and Gardenia were particularly sympathetic, as they too had felt the need to pee increasing for a while, and they all hoped they could make it until it was time to go back to the hotel.

This turn of events made Liza and Tate nervous in particular. Over time, they had learned that their telepathic connection meant that they felt everything the other twin felt- including fullness of the bladder. If one got desperate, the other would feel it, and if both were desperate, it became very hard for them to endure holding it.

Jasmine had not really thought about needing to pee before, but when it occurred to her that she would have no opportunity to do so, she started to notice how her bladder felt and wondered if she would be okay. While she was thinking about this, she heard a cry of distress and looked up to see that Gardenia's bathing suit was a lot wetter than before, as was the sand beneath her.

Two older girls had already wet themselves, so what chance did she stand? Still, she knew she had to do her best to make it until they could get back to the hotel. The twins were all telling themselves the same thing, insisting that, though they were young, they would try their hardest to hold out.

And while the kids were dealing with their problems, Janine was also experiencing some discomfort. She had told herself again and again that it was going to be fine, that she wouldn't even have to pee before the bus got back, but the panic must have affected her because she could now feel the telltale ache of her bladder.

Winona, meanwhile, had been completely calm about the whole thing. She hadn't event thought for a second that the problem could effect her, even when she started to feel a slight urge to pee. It was a slight one, after all, and it was only a few more hours until the bus would pick them up. She was sure that she would be just fine.

Roxanne began to get more and more noticeably desperate, and even started to head for the ocean, but after a heated speech from Misty about the water Pokemon that had to deal with enough pollution already, she hung back. But she could not last forever, and though she tried to ignore it, this only made her situation worse.

By distracting herself too much, she didn't really notice when she made it past a critical point, and then couldn't even attempt to stop herself from wetting her periwinkle bathing suit. Her eyes teared up and she avoided making eye contact with any of the other girls, but by this point, they were all used to seeing this sort of thing, and were honestly expecting it from some people.

In particular, Jasmine felt they were expecting it from her. She was so young and it was only natural, right? She squirmed, imagining everyone's eyes on her even though no one was really looking at her.

Liza and Tate would have felt the same pressure she did, were they not too preoccupied with the combined pressure they felt from one another. It was hard to really tell who was more desperate, and they supposed that meant they probably had to go equally badly. It was so hard when they had to go twice as badly as they should have, and seeing everyone lose control like that was only making it harder.

Even Misty, for all her preaching on not using the ocean, was starting to wish it was an option as she felt her bladder fill more and more. Of course, she was also an advocate of staying well-hydrated and was part of the reason everyone had to pee so badly and, of course, she was just as well-hydrated as the rest of them- maybe even more so.

That did not spell out a happy ending for her, but she knew that she of all people could not go back on what she had said about using the ocean. She would hold it, and she might even wet herself, but she wouldn't do the very thing she had insisted the other girls not do.

She noticed, while looking around and thinking about this, that Flannery had become very fidgety and nervous-looking. She had not said anything about it yet, but it was clear from the look on her face that she panicking and probably had to pee pretty badly.

In fact, that seemed to be spreading quite a bit. Even Erika and Sabrina, for all their composure, could not really hide the fact that they had to go as well, and Clair looked like she was going to lose it at any moment. She was frantic, having given up all pretenses of looking under control in favor of grabbing herself to try and prevent the inevitable.

She had had to pee for quite some time now, and the wait was just too much for her. The others watched as the liquid ran down her legs, barely noticeable on her dark bathing suit. But the puddle forming in the sand made it very obvious what was going on with her.

Seeing all of this was too much for Jasmine. She was trying so hard not to let go, but her bladder was so incredibly full and the ocean was right there, splashing, and the other girls were wetting themselves, and it was just more than she could take. Even with her hands between her legs, even as she hopped around and squirmed, nothing was making her situation any better.

She could feel a few drops escape, and she wailed and moaned, doubling her efforts to hold it back. Tears sprang up in her eyes as she felt a bigger spurt leak out of her, dampening her yellow swimsuit. The dam had been broken, and the spurts just kept coming against her will.

Finally, the spurts came together in one big burst as her bladder emptied out. She sniffled, looking down to watch her bathing suit grow darker along with the sand beneath her. The relief felt great, but this was overshadowed by the humiliation of wetting herself in front of everyone like this.

Of course, as it had been with everyone, the others acted as though they had paid no attention to her accident. It was becoming so commonplace that many of them really had not. After seeing it with Clair, it was nothing for someone like Jasmine to lose control, and nobody wanted to make her feel bad, anyway.

Not only was she not the first to wet herself, but she would certainly not be the last. Both Erika and Janine were at the end of their ropes. Janine's panic had pushed her a bit too far, and Erika may have acted cool for a long time, but she had also been covering up her desperation for a long time, and both were soon doubled up, squirming as they fought against their bladders.

It was almost simultaneous when they lost complete control, and neither one was sure which start wetting herself first. Both were too preoccupied with their own problem to notice the other's until they were had both finished soaking themselves at about the same time.

Janine's bathing suit, being black, didn't show much of the damage, but Erika's yellow one showed the dark patch rather clearly. Both stood in the same sandy puddles that had been popping up all over, and there was still no sign of the shuttle bus that would get them closer to being cleaned up or save the remaining girls the same humiliation.

Misty was aching with how desperate she was, and she didn't want to have to hurt herself holding it anymore if there really was no chance of her finding relief any time soon. She didn't know when they would get back to the hotel, but she did not think it was worth it to force herself to keep holding on.

She sat down in the sand, ignoring anyone who might have been looking at her, and tried to relax. One more puddle amongst many wouldn't change much, right? And so she let go, her pee soaking through the blue bottoms of her bathing suit before being absorbed by the sand beneath her.

The relief was instant and amazing as her bladder relaxed and emptied itself, so quickly that eventually the sand could not keep up with absorbing and she felt a deeper puddle forming around her. She couldn't hold back a sigh of relief, grinning a bit to herself as she finished wetting. She didn't know if anyone had noticed what she had done, but she felt so good that she did not care.

Meanwhile, Candice and Maylene had taken off by themselves, slightly apart from the rest of the gym leaders. They had become close friends over time, almost a bit closer than most friends, though neither had gotten up the nerve to try and make the step to enter a relationship.

"I really don't know if I'm going to be able to make it," said Candice, looking so nervous that it nearly broke Maylene's heart.

"Me neither," she said, nodding. "But we'll be okay! I know you're gonna be alright, you're strong!" Truth be told, Maylene was not sure at all. She was so desperate that she felt she would burst at any moment, and Candice looked like she was worse off! Still, she owed it to her friend to try to stay strong.

Their attention was so focused on one another that they did not notice Winona losing her own battle. But, then again, Winona had been so reserved about everything that no one had even noticed she was desperate, and few noticed her wetting herself at all.

But Liza and Tate had been near her when it happened, and both watched in horror as it did. The kids were nearing their limits, and it was so painful to have to feel as if they were nearing their limits twice over. There was a small comfort in the knowledge that half of the pain was not real, and that they were not as full as they felt, but that comfort did not go far.

And still Candice was growing more and more frantic, squirming in place as Maylene watched helplessly, unable to do anything to assist her dear friend. Not to mention, the situation in her own bladder made it incredibly hard to focus on anything else, even helping Candice. She kept up her reassuring words, but her voice grew more and more strained and she sounded less and less convincing.

They were torn out of their private conversation by a loud gasp from Sabrina. Of all the gym leaders, she was the one standing nearest to them, and they could plainly see the dark spot spreading on her magenta bikini bottoms. The sound of her pee splashing against the sand did not help matters at all.

Candice moaned quietly as she watched Sabrina wet herself, crossing her own legs tightly and mumbling, "I can't, I can't, I can't. I can't hold it, Maylene, I really can't anymore!"

Cringing at a painful throb from her bladder, Maylene said, "N-no, you can...I know you can, w-we both can and..." She trailed off, unable to continue speaking. She knew that neither would probably end up making it, but she fought against this knowledge both for her own sake and for the sake of making Candice feel better.

The two friends were losing quickly, but Maylene was a fighter and she would not stop encouraging Candice to not give up, nor would she herself give up until the bitter end, no matter how hard the challenge may be. It would not be a long ride on the shuttle bus, they just had to make it until it got there.

Liza and Tate shared the same goal, but it was an even more unrealistic one for the young twins. Their desperation was past the point of being critical, and they really were just too young to be expected to hold out for this long. Their efforts had been impressive, considering all who had lost control before them, but both were past the point of any hope for control.

They looked at one another, both hoping for comfort from their sibling only to be met with identical desperate stares, and the identical posing with their hand between their legs as they doubled over. If not for the subtle differences in appearance, they would look like mirror images of one another.

And so they began to wet themselves in perfect unison, dropping their hands as they did so and sighing in disappointment and relief. Their stream lasted for quite some time, a surprising amount for their small size. When it was finally over, they both looked down at what they had done with teary eyes, humiliated by their inability to wait.

But then they saw that their twin was about to cry, and all thoughts of worrying about themselves vanished. Liza embraced Tate and Tate embraced Liza, and the two went to every effort to comfort one another, holding on tight and whispering reassuring words to their sibling.

They were so wrapped up in one another that they did not notice the spectacle that Flannery put on as she reached her own limit.

"No, no, no, no," she cried, her voice panicked as she hopped from foot to foot with a hand between her legs. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung agape, and she might have looked funny if nearly everyone else had not felt the exact same pain already. It was not surprising to anyone that a few lines of fluid began to make their way down her legs, spreading until they blended together, soaking her tankini bottoms and adding yet another puddle to the sand.

Again, Candice watched in horror, the sight and sound of it making her struggle that much more difficult, increasing her panic. She grabbed between her legs, whimpering pathetically. Maylene could not even speak, though it killed her to be unable to help in any way. She knew that she and her friend, the last ones left dry, would be left dry for long.

"No, please, no," Candice whispered, her voice breaking. Before Maylene could attempt to ask her if she was okay, she could see the light blue bikini turn to a darker shade and heard the pattering of Candice's pee hitting the sand. She whimpered again, the contents of her bladder gushing out rapidly. Maylene would have been impressed by how much she had held if she didn't feel so sorry for her and the sound didn't nearly push her to the same point.

And as she watched Candice wet herself and thought about the others who had before her, it hit Maylene all at once that she was the only one who had not done it. She was the last one standing, and in her current condition, she could not really do anything to comfort Candice. With nothing left to prove to anyone, and her desire to make her friend feel better about this, she was left with only one option.

Almost the instant Candice had finished wetting herself, Maylene relaxed her body and released all that she had fought to hold for so long. She was immediately overwhelmed by the glorious sensation of finally being able to let go and empty. It seemed to go on for ages, but eventually, the flow shortened and then stopped, and the ache in her bladder muscles faded.

She exchanged weak smiles with Candice, who did not look nearly as upset anymore. It had been an interesting day, and a retreat that none of them would likely forget any time soon, but all that mattered to Maylene was that she had kept her best friend happy.

Just as she was thinking this, she heard the familiar sound of the shuttle bus finally arriving.

 **A/N: Like I said, mass desperations are not really my forte, but I tried my best here. Hopefully it was up to your standards!**


End file.
